A conventional location detector (device) is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. FIG. 16 is a front view showing a configuration of the conventional location detector. The location detector is configured with a first stationary magnetic body (magnetic flux guiding member) 91, a second stationary magnetic body (magnetic flux guiding member) 92, a magnetic field generating body (magnet) 93, and a magnetic sensor (magneto-electric conversion element) 94. The magnetic field generating body 93 moves linearly (in directions shown by arrows X in FIG. 16) between opposite surfaces of the first stationary magnetic body 91 and the second stationary magnetic body 92, and opposite inner-surface sides of these first stationary magnetic body 91 and second stationary magnetic body 92 have a curved shape. When the inner-surface sides of the first stationary magnetic body 91 and second stationary magnetic body 92 are formed in the curved shape, it is contemplated that a distance between the magnetic field generating body 93 and each of the first and second stationary magnetic bodies 91, 92 (shown by arrows Y in FIG. 16) is variable according to a moving location of the magnetic field generating body 93. A variation in the distance (positional relationship) changes a magnetic flux density passing through the magnetic sensor 94 according to the moving location of the magnetic field generating body 93. A change amount of the magnetic flux density is detected by the magnetic sensor 94, and converted into an electric signal. Since the electric signal is a signal having a linear relationship with the location of the magnetic field generating body 93, location information of the magnetic field generating body 93 can be detected from the output signal of the magnetic sensor 94.